


Possession

by Elysandra



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfa_pornbattle, Dirty Talk, F/M, Porn, sire!sex, vampire!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Helen had not expected was the sharp possessiveness she felt towards Nikola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dormancy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3250) by GeonnCannon. 



> **Warnings:** Blood/Biting  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
>  **Challenge:** Written for the [](http://sfa-pornbattle.livejournal.com/profile)[**sfa_pornbattle**](http://sfa-pornbattle.livejournal.com/) , prompts 'controlling Tesla', 'bite marks', 'biting', 'giving in to the vampire', 'her voice is enough', and 'thirst for blood'.  
>  **A/N:** This story was inspired by [](http://geonncannon.livejournal.com/profile)[**geonncannon**](http://geonncannon.livejournal.com/) 's [Dormancy](http://geonncannon.livejournal.com/1417640.html). If you don't know it already you might want to read that one first. Thanks to Geonn for allowing me to play with his vampire!Helen (and Nikola of course!) And thanks to [](http://matildaswan.livejournal.com/profile)[**matildaswan**](http://matildaswan.livejournal.com/) for her awesome (and incredibly quick!) beta!

Helen felt a growl rise deep in her throat and did her best to keep it as quiet as possible, imperceptible to human ears. The restless flexing of Nikola’s hands where he held them crossed behind his back told her that _he_ had heard her quite clearly, though. Helen smirked.

She had gotten used to being a vampire relatively quickly, her medication helping quench the surprising blood thirst. No one could really comprehend its relentless intensity unless they had experienced it on their own. She had learnt to handle it, unwilling to let herself be controlled by such a basic instinct. The power she now held, on the other hand, was exhilarating. Although she did hide it most of the time, for strategic reasons. Just _knowing_ was enough to send a thrill of excitement through her whenever she thought about it, and she found she loved it, revelled in her superiority.

What Helen had not expected was the sharp possessiveness she felt towards Nikola. It was something she’d been struggling with since giving him her blood. It bit at her whenever he talked to another woman, or man, for that matter, and she had to fight for her composure. Needless to say, the very attractive abnormal he was currently trying to gather information from made her blood boil as well. She got possessive practically any time he got too close to a sentient being, Helen acknowledged wryly. She just hoped it would get easier after a while; in fact, sometimes she felt she had already made progress. She could be quite relaxed with Will, Henry, and Kate around him, for example. Some people were just harder on her nerves than others, the ones in whose eyes she could clearly discern interest in her vampire; eyes that raked over his lithe form, eyes that clearly mirrored her own thoughts of peeling him out of his tight-fitting waistcoats. Helen suppressed another growl, as well as the impulse to reach for his shoulder and pull him behind her. He better be done soon; she couldn’t guarantee for her control much longer.

Helen sighed impatiently, the situation was entirely her own fault. She had brought her vampire along for exactly this reason, because she had known the abnormal would be more receptive to a male, especially one as flirtatious as Nikola. Strategic reasoning had determined him the perfect candidate to woo their contact, and Helen was professional enough to stay back and not let him appear taken.

Did he _have_ to lay it on this thick, though? He had been all smiles and charm and sexy arrogance ever since they had been introduced. And the abnormal’s interest in him was obvious; she – or he, they weren’t sure, to be honest, but went with female – obviously saw no reason to hide it. Why would she, seeing how he flirted so openly with her? Her behaviour was way over the top, Helen thought derisively. There she was, provocatively licking her voluptuous lips after every other word, thrusting her breasts out and cocking her hip, looking at him from under long lashes, voice drooping low and thick with velvet sweetness as she undressed him with her eyes.

It cost Helen every last bit of restraint to stay back, stay quiet, to not challenge her openly and instead wait for Nikola to complete his task. When she finally heard him thank their contact for her ‘charming’ friendliness and helpfulness, politely ignoring her offer of ‘showing him around’, she felt her patience come to an abrupt end.

“This is my private number, honey, just in case you need ‘help’ later o-“ the abnormal broke off, her flirtatious smile crumbling, when Magnus snatched the business card right out of the other’s bright-nailed hand.

“I’ll take that, thank you!” Helen gripped her man’s wrist and dragged him out of the building, holding on to her self-control just long enough not to be too obvious about it. Nikola’s smirk dimmed noticeably at her warning growl and he followed her somewhat meekly until they finally stood outside, neon lights sparkling in the night and the sounds of the street assaulting their highly sensitive ears.

“Helen-” he dared attempt to calm her down, not entirely able to keep the smugness off his face, but her growing nails pierced his skin and he was intelligent enough to fall silent. With a sweeping glance left and right to make sure no one dared pose a danger to her mate, Helen pulled him into a small alleyway, barely wide enough for the both of them. One second later, she had him pinned to the wall, gasping at the impact. Nikola found himself faced with his irate sire, her eyes charcoal black and boring into him, sharp-nailed hands holding his wrists in a death grip above his head.

“Mine!” she snarled, her voice distorted, a deep, inhuman growl vibrating through her chest as she finally gave in to her inner vampire. “Say it!”

“Yours,” Nikola croaked, eyes wide and pupils dilated, his desire obvious where his erection strained against his trousers. He was completely focused on the scorching hot sight of possessiveness in front of him, uncaring of the fact that he was currently pinioned against a rough, dirty old brick wall, his smugness replaced by need. Helen hissed at him and he groaned, causing her to smile darkly in satisfaction.

But it wasn’t enough. She changed her hold on him, took both of his wrists in one hand and tangled her free hand in his short hair, gripping tightly and baring his neck with a sharp tug, uncompassionate towards his pained yelp. Nothing but the unmarred skin of his slender neck registered with her, and surely that was the problem, she thought, growling with disapproval; he should not be unmarked. Instinct had her sink her teeth into his flesh, piercing his perfect skin, unerringly dipping into his blood, and instinct told her how to rip her teeth out to leave bleeding gashes behind. Small enough gashes that would nonetheless leave clearly discernible bite marks behind. Marks to claim him, marks to tell everybody of the desire she could ignite in him, of the desire that coursed through him right now and made him delight in the pain that only she had the right to cause him. Marks that stated clearly that his body belonged to her, that it was hers to command, hers to derive pleasure from. _Hers,_ and only hers.

Helen smirked. As unwilling as she was to be controlled by instincts – there was undeniably a part of her that delighted in this. She didn’t want this gone, she wanted control over it. And she would get it.

She licked her lips, tasting the sweetness of his blood. Nikola whimpered with need, his hips bucking uncontrolled against her while she watched his wounds close, purring in satisfaction at the sight of the bite marks. Those marks would not stay forever, but it would be no trouble to renew them regularly. No trouble at all. Her purr grew in volume, as did Nikola’s whimpers, causing her to smile, her lips pulling back to bare her fangs.

“Does my pet want to come?” The sweetness in her tone was mocking, accentuated by her distorted voice. Her hand had released its hold on his hair and she trailed the sharp tip of one nail along his lower lip, pricking the skin ever so lightly. Her dark salacious laughter echoed through the alleyway as she leaned in and licked up the pearly drop of blood that appeared.

“Please,” her mate begged when her lips left him again, his voice now distorted as well, his control gone. She threw him a lazy smile.

“Do you really think I’m going to let you come still thinking of that wench?” Her finger across his lips stopped him from answering, and Helen delighted in the fleeting look of panic on his face as he considered the possibility that she might not allow him to come at all tonight.

His eyes met hers in a silent plea and his hands went to the back of her neck as soon as hers let go of his wrists, pulling her head to him in a needy kiss, his lips caressing hers, his tongue begging for entrance. Helen allowed him his kiss, smiling into it when his fangs nipped at her lips, amused by his cheek.

She pulled back, standing tall before him.

“You’re mine! I decide when and how you come, and you will only come thinking of _me,_ ” she declared imperiously.

Nikola groaned, one hand pressed against the rough wall behind him to keep himself from reaching for her, while his other hand moved to rub his cock through his trousers, unable to keep from seeking relief any longer. Helen smiled triumphantly at his need and his obvious lack of control, arousal vibrating through her.

“Yes pet, that’s it. Touch yourself for me; tell me what you think about, tell me what you want to do,” she ordered huskily, heavy-lidded eyes closely watching his every move.

Nikola swallowed and his fingers fumbled to open his fly, almost ripping the cloth in his haste. A shaky whimper broke free when his hand finally closed around his throbbing erection.

“ _Talk,_ ” Helen ordered in a dangerous drawl.

“Your, your hand,” Nikola stammered. “I want to feel your hand, on my cock. I wish... you would stroke me... want to pump into your hand, your nails on, on my back, want to feel your nails...” His breathing was ragged as he stroked himself, eyes fixed on hers, never breaking contact. He knew better than that, she thought with satisfaction, just as he knew better than to stop talking.

“Want to feel them on my skin, my back, my chest, doesn’t matter, just-“ His breath hitched as she let her nails grow once more and trailed them down her own throat, laughing at his guttural groan. His eyes were black, his face changed, fangs clearly visible, and his hips moved desperately against his own hand, the other pressing against the wall behind him for support. He had clearly lost control, lost it to her, and she did not even need to touch him, to use any force, her voice alone enough to exert her control over him.

“Is that all, pet? Just my hand?” She smirked, goading his mind with even more scenes he would not get from her. “What about my mouth? I could suck you so good. Or my cunt, you love my cunt, don’t you? So hot, so tight for you...”

Helen chuckled when Nikola groaned in pained frustration. “Fuck,” he muttered, followed by several more swear words when her hand dropped down between her legs to rub herself casually.

“Eyes up, Nikola.” She reached out with her left hand, nails extended, and made him lift his head with just one tip under his chin. “This ends now if you cannot behave.”

He complied, complied beautifully. His eyes met hers once more, his voice more of a groan than anything else by now, and his hand continued to pump his cock, rough now, too needy for tenderness.

“Your mouth, your cunt – I want you, Helen. Any way I can get you. I want to fuck your mouth, I want to feel you groan around me; want to feel it vibrate through my cock. I wish I could pin you to the wall, right now, lift you up and spread your legs and just push into you, feel your heat and,” he moaned long-drawn at the thought, at her hungry look, at the way her hand sped up its movement between her legs. “Oh please! God Helen, please, I-“ His voice broke with a sob, his hand working furiously, tugging at his flesh, and she knew he was close, so close.

And yet he would not come, dared not come without her permission. Helen’s head hit the wall behind her with a low thud as she let it fall back, shivers racking her body as she succumbed to her own pleasure, crying out as she came, her eyes even now fixed steadily on her vampire, her mate.

“Yes,” she finally whispered. Her body stilled, the pleasure subsiding, and drowsy satisfaction spread through her in its wake. He was truly hers, she thought, her eyes falling to his neck.

“Yes pet. Come for me.”

 **|** | **The End** | **|**

 


End file.
